Weekend Musings
by Fromageinterrupted
Summary: A little peek into Riza's past. Don't read if you haven't read the manga or watched Brotherhood. Slight Havocai, Royai. Rated T for some chatter and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Her father was a genius.

She knew he was an alchemical wonder, beyond most anyone she came across, and she knew, in all areas of science, he definitely qualified as a genius, but she didn't realize that he was a genius in other areas of life, until a few years after his death.

Riza Hawkeye had lived life simply enough. Her mother died when she was quite young and running the large, though mostly empty, manor became second nature to her rather quickly. She knew the Hawkeye's had been affluent at one time, but that was before her existence in this world.

Studying at home had be easy as well. Her father had rooms of tomes on every subject available, and he assigned her various bits of homework and hands on experiments each day. They both learned rather quickly that she had little natural talent when it came to alchemy, and, with a sigh, her father ceased trying to teach her his secrets.

An affinity for marksmanship did present itself, unintentional as it was, when their lack of food and money, and her Father's good sense, sent her into the woods with the family shotgun. Riza found the weapons to be easy extensions of her person, and hunting a necessity that lined up well with her personality. Her father did the cleaning and butchering of the game, but Riza was the one who brought it in. It was this uncanny ability with firearms and the prompting, though not known to him, of her father's last alchemy student, that brought her to the academy, to train to enter the Amestrian military.

Here, at the academy, she found a few things that were previously void in her life. First, she found a best friend, a girl even. Though, Riza, if asked, would admit Rebecca found her, really. Second, she found she could develop a crush on someone who wasn't her father's alchemy student. And, because of this, she discovered the third and fourth thing; that she had a type, and that her father was a genius that loved her in his own way.

It was lunchtime, and the mess was exceptionally crowed that day, probably due to a mixture of the intense physical training that had gone on earlier in the day, and the heavy rain that had set in prior to lunch time. Everyone was subdued, but, because it was so crowded, it was still very loud and a bit smelly, as no one had time to wash up. Riza and Rebecca were squished together at the end of a mess table, eating their questionable fare and discussing plans for the weekend.

"I can't wait!" Rebecca exclaimed while stretching her arms above her head to get the kinks out. "I'm glad they've given our unit an entire weekend's leave. And I've got plans from 20:00 tonight till 20:00 on Sunday!"

Riza looked at her friend from under her bands and cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn't need to say anything, Rebecca caught on.

"Oh, don't be a prude. I'll be home every night after my dates, at least long enough to get ready for the next one."

Rebecca waggled her eyebrows at Riza and Riza returned with a narrowing of her eyes and a cock of her head.

Don't judge me missy!" Rebecca laughed, "I like men, and we're swimming in a sea of them; You realize we're outnumbered 4 to 1 here. And it's only four dates...I think." Riza rushed to say something, but Rebecca started again "And at least I'm livin' it up while I'm young, and maybe I'll find a husband soon. What are YOU doing with your weekend?"

Finally Riza was allowed to speak but found she had very little to say. "I hadn't really though about it, to tell the truth. I'll probably take a long, actually hot shower, go to the firing range, and read...a lot."

"Yawn! I can't believe you're my best friend. At least the way you are leaves more men for me. Oh! I'm being summoned by date #3, I'll catch you back at the dorm."

Riza waved bye as her friend vacated her seat, noticing that the table, and room had cleared out considerably. Enough that when Rebecca yelled "Don't worry about being dateless this weekend! I'll lend you one of mine-!" it was easily heard by everyone in the mess.

Riza put her head down, letting her bangs fall in her face, while every available head turned her way. She blushed and proceeded to shovel the remaining food into her mouth.

A change in the light, and a slight bump preceded someone setting their fresh tray across from her's and sitting down. "You the one without a date this weekend?" A voice with a lazy drawl asked her.

"Yes...by choice." Riza tried to be cool and firm, to discourage whomever was trying to pick up this "desperate" woman. It didn't seem to be working.

The voice bounced back, "I don't have a date either, you think your friend is willing to share with me too?"

This shocked Riza into looking up, catching the blush on the man's face as he realized his mistake.

"T-That's NOT w-what I meant! I meant m-maybe she has room on her itinerary for on more d-date!"

The man reached up and scratched the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders a little, and looking altogether sheepish, which was all well and good to Riza. He should be feeling embarrassed.

"You must be separate for a date if you're willing to be date #4 or 5." Riza stated.

The man blushed a little more, "I'm just desperate to spend my leave doing something other than playing poker or hanging out with the same 20 guys I see every. single. day." With this the man leaned back, looking at the ceiling, arms drooping to his side, and sighed.

A couple of things occurred to Riza at this moment;

First, that this man wasn't her type (she had a type?) and second, that he was pretty good looking regardless.

Although she wasn't ever the one to make the first move, she was starting to think he might make her weekend more interesting. "I'd be willing to do something this weekend, if I were asked." Riza threw out.

The man sat more erect and narrowed his very blue eyes at her. "I thought you were dateless 'by choice' this weekend."

It was Riza's turn to look sheepish. "It was my choice to turn down anyone asking me for a date, if some one had asked me..." Riza looked off to her left.

The blue-eyed man laughed out loud and leaned toward Riza, "Consider yourself asked. Now, are you choosing to decline, or accept? Jean Havoc by the way." The man extended his hand, which Riza accepted, giving him a firm hand shake.

"Riza Hawkeye, and your offer is accepted." Riza's lips turned up slightly.

Jean's eyes widened and he said "Hawkeye!, THE Hawkeye? Girl, you're a legend around here. No one has come close to your records in marksmanship, and you've broken every previous record at the academy with every type of firearm available. You...You're...AMAZING! I can't believe I just asked THE Hawkeye out!" Jean continued to shake her hand and gush about Riza's accomplishments. It made Riza blush, but gave her a moment digest the person in front of her.

He had nice, blue, sleepy looking eyes that she found herself deeply 'admiring'. He was a consistent smoker, his fingers were yellowed and he smelled of smoke. A country boy too, if his slight drawl was an indication. Overall, Riza was more than pleased with he prospect of a weekend with him.

"...So, how about it?" Jean's expectant look made Riza realize she had missed something he said while she was thinking about how nice looking he was.

"I'm sorry, I missed that last part." Riza decided honesty was the best policy.

"It's alright. I was wondering if you'd like to start this weekend off at the firing range. A little contest perhaps..."Jean drew in a sharp breath "...u-unless that was a stupid idea because you obviously spend a lot of time there..."

Not usually a rude person, Riza cut him off regardless. "I like the idea, it's okay. I already had plans to go there this evening, and even have time blocked off. More fun if I have competition."

"I hardly think I'll be competition, but I'm glad we're going, just the same." Riza smiled at Jean, Jean winked at Riza. "Tonight then, the firing range, 19:00." They shook hands and Riza cleared her tray and returned to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

So I realize I have no idea how to format on FFN. I hope you enjoy the story regardless. This isn't a long story, maybe three chapters. We'll see.

...

A flurry of activity and a barely dressed Rebecca greeted Riza on her return to her room.

"Oh Riza! I'm so glad you're back! I need help picking something out! Pleeeeeaaassseeeee!" Rebecca pleaded with a wild look in her eyes.

"Is this just for your first date, or all of them?" Riza wisely asked.

"First date. Date #3 bumped up the time and I'm supposed to meet him in 15 minutes!" Rebecca said this while throwing her small supply of civilian clothes around the room.

"You will clean this up after the weekend, right?"

It was more of a command from Riza than a request. Riza did not like unnecessary disorder.

"Yah, I will, now HELP ME!"

Choosing a black shirt and a pair of tan suit pants, Riza handed them to Rebecca.

"Early date probably mean more activity, which means you should wear pants and sensible shoes. And you should play up your coloring with this black shirt, it will make your skin glow." Riza was mostly making this stuff up, but it seemed to calm her friend, who ended up choosing a long flowing skirt and a cranberry tunic.

"Thanks for your help Riz!" Rebecca grabbed her purse and waved as she headed out. Riza probably wouldn't see her till Monday.

Finally alone, Riza realized she had two hours to kill before meeting Jean at the firing range. She tidied up Rebecca's mess (who was she kidding, Rebecca wouldn't have cleaned it herself), checked over her weapons, and sat down on the end of her bed, thinking.

She decided she was excited by the prospect of Jean, and, because she hadn't been contacted by her dad's student in over a year, she decided Jean might help her move on. A little freedom from her previous emotions cleared Riza's mind enough to remember she hadn't showered yet, even thou it had been a long day of training.

Showering at different times was normal for her, the military being rather communal and she had her father's secret to guard. Today she would shower early and take her time.

15 minutes before she was supposed to meet Jean at the range, Riza headed out. She had luxuriated in a long, hot shower. She spent time trying to fluff her short hair, even putting a couple of fancy bobby pins in it that she found in Rebecca's toiletries. She dressed in her regulation black, short sleeved turtle neck, but opted for a green pair of cargo pants and plain, black boots. Date or no date, she would not flaunt herself at the firing range and dressed for comfort and ease. At the last minute, she decided to dab a little perfume (a gift from her father's student) behind her ears.

Heading down the front steps of her dorm, the first thing to assault her was cigarette smoke. Then she saw Jean, under a lamp, leaning against the bottom rail of the stairs.

"Jean" was all she could muster at that moment, he looked so suave.

He stood up and smiled a huge, lovely smile, squinty eyes, cigarette and all, right at Riza.

"I'm sorry. The prospect of getting to shoot with you proved a little too appealing. I've been here half an hour." The cigarette butts at his feet proved this to be true.

"And, when I got here, I realized I had no way of contacting you, so I waited. But, now you're here, so let's get this show on the road!" Jean sort of whooped, causing Riza to smile. He extended his arm toward her and, though reluctantly at first, she took his arm. They walked, arm in arm to the range.

It turned out to be very easy being around Jean. They were both country folk, though his life had been decidedly more full of friends and family. This left him with easy manners, and a contagious congeniality that Riza found disarming.

She started at the thought of being disarmed emotionally yet very armed physically. Usually it was the other way around for her.

"Enough about me" Jean said. "Let's hear about you. Especially fill me in on the secret of your skill."

Riza contemplated how much to tell him, then opted for the condensed version.

"So, a natural hunter, aye?"

"I guess you could say that. Other than that, there's no reason I should be as skilled as I am."

Jean looked her over then asked, "Well, can I observe you these next two clips?"

"Sure, stand right there." Riza pointed to an area within their box.

She loaded her guns and took aim. Relaxing from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, she matched the rhythm of her breathing with her heartbeat. Breathe out. Beat. Breathe in. Beat. Until she was so steady she could shoot a fly...A moving fly.

Riza quickly unloaded her clip into the mark. Two in the heart, one in the head, knee caps, hands, a few aiming for the soft center of a body but purposefully missing any vital points. She gently laid her gun down, reaching to pick up the next, when a tingling started at the base of her neck and spread a warmth to her face and down her chest.

Because of this, she remembered she was being observed.

Her head turned toward Jean, hoping to judge his reaction. He seemed in awe...of her chest.

The man was very pointedly staring at her rather endowed front.

"Jean!" Riza reprimanded.

It was the second time she saw Jean blush. He bolted upright, averted his eyes, scratched behind his head and let out a nervous whistle.

"I thought you wanted to observe my technique?"

"I did, d-do! You re amazing. I'm in awe of your a-ablities!" Jean stammered and stuttered his way through the sentence.

"If, by abilities, you meant my boobs, then it's obvious how you feel sir.."

Riza's goal was to make him as uncomfortable as she was at this moment. She was not used to being ogled.

"I-i was observing you...at first. Then I got...Um...distracted. Sorry, I'll behave." Jean lit a cigarette, but still couldn't look Riza in the eyes. "Very nice by the way..."

She had to ask, "My shooting...or my boobs?"

This brought Jean's eyes directly to her's. "Um..Both, actually."

He smiled his huge, perfect smile, all warmth and friendliness, and Riza couldn't help but laugh.

They both laughed until the awkward moment passed. Riza looked at Jean, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Let's go get coffee..." She reached to gather her guns and equipment.

"Does this mean I'm forgiving?" Jean wondered.

"I have a feeling I could never stay mad at you very long, Jean."

Jean gave another huge grin at this, then linked Riza's arm through his, and they left for coffee.

The weekend progressed well enough, with coffee, firearm practice, lunch, a show and walking about doing nothing in particular.

At one point, Jean reached out and took Riza's hand. A gesture more intimate than offering his arm. She allowed her hand to be held, and even enjoyed the tingling sensation that ran up her arm.

It was muted and gentle compared to when her father's student had run his fingertips along her back when studying the secret. When that happened, the tingling had been more of an electric shock. It had been all Riza could do to not jump up and make a sound every time his skin came into contact with her's.

Holding hands with Jean was nice. Talking to him was even better. She wasn't a person to move fast, so this was enough.

He walked her back to the dorm and was saying his goodbyes.

"I had a great weekend and would like permission to see you again."

"I wouldn't be adverse to lunchtime together, and trips to the firing range."

"And dinner or a show during leave?"

"And, I had a great weekend Jean. I'm glad we met."

He smiled again, and Riza was captivated. Until he inched his face closer and closer to hers. She realized he was going to kiss her and turned her head at the last moment, offering her cheek to him instead. Jean kissed her cheek soundly, then unabashedly exclaimed "Good enough! For right now...See you at lunch!"

He turned on his heels and waved at her while walking away, a cigarette already on its way to his mouth.

"Bye Jean, thank you!" She called back.

There was a lump on Rebecca's bed when Riza made it back to the dorm. She assumed the lump was Rebecca, and the low moan that the lump made when she toed it with her boot, proved her assumption correct. There would be no discussing their prospective weekends tonight. It would be up to Riza alone to sort and file this past weekend's worth of information in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

She met Jean for lunch the following Monday and their relationship progressed from there. They became something more than friends, less than lovers, never moving beyond the kiss on the cheek or the holding of hands. Riza knew is wasn't going like Jean would want it, but, for her, every time they would almost kiss, all she saw was her father's student.

It came to a head several months later, after Riza received news that sent her to the range to calm down.

Jean met her there, having been unable to find her elsewhere. He watched her as she unloaded clip after clip into the target.

"You gonna talk about it?" It was Jean who broke the silence.

"I'm going to Ishbal." Riza's face and voice betrayed none of the emotion under the surface. For her, it was filled with fear and concern, and even hope. For others, she would make it a simple statement, nothing more, nothing less.

Jean was silent for a while. "When do you leave?"

He knew duty as well as she did.

"Tomorrow. They don't give us much time."

Jean's eyes widened and he strode over to Riza. He grasped her shoulders and kissed her with months of pent up desire flowing from his being. It was wild, firm, enlightening.

Riza's lips tingled and her senses swam as Jean pressed himself more fully into her.

He easily opened her mouth. Then clarity set in.

Her father was a genius. He tattooed the secret of his ultimate alchemy upon her pale back, killing two birds with one stone. He entrusted his great work to the only person in the world he found trustworthy, and, in doing so, entrusted his greatest accomplishment, his daughter, to the only person he would trust with her.

She knew, right in the middle of the kiss, knew that her father's student would be the only man the could ever love, whatever way that was possible. She couldn't trust another single person with her back. Couldn't let another man see her unclothed, touch her. Her father entrusted her to Roy, and she would obey his wish.

It took Jean a moment to realize Riza was pushing him away. When he did, he backed off and sighed.

"This will never be, will it?"

"Not what you want, but I still favor you above any of the men in my life, my father's student being the exception..."

"You seeing him? Who is he?..."

"I'm not seeing him, I'm not sure I will ever see him again, but I'm bonded to him. There's only him...that way."

Jean smiled a little smile, sadness hiding behind his eyes.

"Riza...Thanks. I've never had a girl for a friend, but I hope to remain your's as long as you'll have me." He did well in hiding his disappointment.

"I couldn't imagine my life not having you in it. I'll write you. Write me? Pleas?" The desperation in the last bit of Riza's voice wasn't characteristic of her, but she couldn't lose Jean. Not entirely.

He was her second friend since leaving her life behind. She was bonded to him too, now. He accepted her, made her at ease, and liked her enough to remain 'just friends'.

"I'm...thankful to you...for you, Jean."

They hugged and Riza kissed him goodbye.

Jean walked away, a cigarette dangling between his fingers, making no attempt to reach his mouth.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Havoc enjoyed his team. Mustang was a capable leader with lofty goals he knew he could reach, though his penchant for stealing girlfriends could go.

Fuery was very young, but an electronic wiz. Havoc enjoyed making him blush with the recounting of his and Breda's weekend escapades.

Falman could give anyone any information they asked for, though he spent a lot of time giving info no one asked for.

Breda was his buddy. A great tactician, and an equally competent sparring partner.

And Hawkeye...She was the fearless leader behind their leader, bolstering their team, looking out for them like a mother, sister, teacher and friend. She was so much more than Havoc could have imagined her becoming.

They still spent time at the range together. They still had their private conversations, and she was still the best listening ear he had ever found.

...

He had to deliver a report to the boss, but the door was closed when he got to the office. No matter. It was urgent and Hawkeye would have his rear if he didn't get the Colonel to sign it, pronto.

Havoc pushed down on the handle, kicked the door open, then dropped the paperwork, while his cigarette fell from his gaping mouth.

There was his boss and lieutenant Hawkeye engaged in what could only be called 'making out'!

"SORRY! Ex-excuse ME!" Havoc shouted when he found his voice.

Hawkeye immediately attempted to spring to attention, while the Colonel's attempts to keep kissing her made that difficult.

"Sir, Please!" Hawkeye put both hands on Mustang's face and pushed him away.

Mustang let her go reluctantly.

Turning his attention to Havoc, he asked, though it was more of an order, "We have your full discretion on this _pressing_ issue? Correct?"

"Correct Sir!" Havoc saluted.

If Hawkeye wanted him, she could have him. She was the only person in the world who could handle him. And, as a bonus, Mustang would quit stealing his girlfriends...he hoped.

Havoc started putting two and two together. The look of joy on Hawkeye's face, her and the Colonel's relative ease and closeness with each other, the walked in upon make out session...

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" Havoc asked.

"Granted, what is it?"

"H-how long have you know Hawkeye?" Havoc wondered why he was unable to ask Hawkeye the question.

Mustang's eyes narrowed and and evil, little smirk appeared on his face.

"Why, practically our whole lives. She was my Master's daughter after all."

Hawkeye looked at Havoc as a blush crept up her face.

Havoc looked between Mustang and Hawkeye. Back and forth, back and forth. Then he stopped, grimaced, and threatened the Colonel with death and torture.

"Figured it out did you?" Mustang asked him.

Havoc went into a daze and backed out of the office. "Dang Roy Mustang!" He thought, bummed to find out that Riza Hawkeye was the first girlfriend Mustang had ever stolen from him.


End file.
